The present invention finds use in portable, power operated devices which include a switch for turning the device "on" and "off". One such device is a router which is an electric power tool having a rotatable, motor driven bit and is used for milling out the surfaces of wood or metal and for trimming materials such as laminates. Routers usually include a base assembly including a flat base plate which is adapted to slide over the work surface being milled or trimmed, and the router bit extends past the base to penetrate or engage the work surface.
Because the router bit extends beyond the base plate, it is impractical to support the router on its base plate when not in use. Thus, routers are usually provided with a support surface at their end opposite the router bit upon which the router can rest when not in use such as when the user temporarily puts the router down during use, and when the router is stored.
In this "rest" position, the router bit extends upwardly. It is convenient to change the bit when the router is in this position. Also, the router base assembly is usually adjustable to adjust the penetration depth of the router bit and this also is conveniently carried out when the router is in the rest position.
Routers are very powerful, high speed tools often operating at speeds of 25,000 rpm or higher. Since the router sometimes remains plugged into an electric power source when placed in the rest position, it will be appreciated that it is important that the router motor not be accidentally turned "on", particularly when changing the router bit or adjusting the router base. Also, it is desirable that it be certain that the router turns "off" when it is temporarily placed in the rest position during use, and when changing thr router bit and performing depth adjustment. Finally, the router should be conveniently turned "on" when ready for use.